Pilih Yang Mana?
by Yamada Haru
Summary: Kise punya sebuah permainan ramalan menggunakan jari jari tangan sebagai media nya, bagaimana kejadiannya? [AoMomo and AkaKuroFem] enjoy the story readers!


**Pilih Yang Mana?**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Hari ini para kisedai minus Akashi plus Momoi sedang berada di kelas dan mengerubungi tempat duduk Kise Ryouta.

"Hoi katamu kau ingin memberitahu kami sesuatu? Cepat katakan sekarang." Ujar Aomine sembari menguap malas.

"Benar ssu...aku ingin memberitahu kalian sesuatu yang sangat penting." Jawab si surai madu.

"Apa itu Kise-kun?" Tanya Kuroko Tetsuna, si gadis datar bersurai biru muda.

"Begini ssu...aku kemarin membaca di internet ada ramalan yang menarik untuk di lakukan." Kise memasang wajah nyengir kuda.

"Ramalan apa? Bukan berarti aku tertarik atau bagaimana ya." Ujar Midorima dengan ke tsundere an nya sembari menaikan kacamata nya.

'Padahal sebenarnya kau tertarik kan apalagi mengenai ramalan dasar tsun' batin mereka semua sambil menatap datar Midorima.

"Ah kita coba saja ya...uhm Aominecchi dan Momoichi terlebih dulu ya."

"Kami?" Ucap sang dim dan sang dara bersurai pink itu bersamaan.

"Nah coba Momoicchi ulurkan tanganmu kearah Aominecchi." Pintah Kise

"Uhm begini?" Momoi membuka telapak tangannya dan menjulurkannya kearah Aomine.

"Ha'i ssu...nah sekarang coba Aominecchi pilih salah satu jari Momoicchi ssu."

"Hmm yang ini.." Aomine menunjuk jari telunjuk Momoi.

Kise tersenyum penuh arti, "rupanya kalian pasangan kekasih yang masih malu-malu ya."

"EH?! APA MAKSUDNYA?!" Tanya Aomine dan Momoi.

"Diramalan dibilang, ibu jari menyatakan tanda cinta, telunjuk artinya suka, jari tengah artinya biasa saja, jari manis tidak begitu suka, jari kelingking artinya benci." Jelasnya menjawab kepanikan pasangan kekasih itu, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk paham.

"Tapi aku cinta kok sama kamu Satsuki!" Ucap Aomine mulai berlebihan.

"Iih aku gak percaya sama kamu..masa kita udah pacaran setahun kamunya gak cinta cinta sama aku." Momoi pun ngambek.

"Kise...tanggung jawab sekarang juga!" Aomine sudah mengepalkan tangannya siap meninju si pembawa info ramalan tadi.

E-eh ah Momoicchi jangan begitu ssu..itu hanya ramalan saja, jangan di anggap serius begitu ya ssu." Bujuk Kise kepada Momoi.

"Wah kalian sedang apa?" Sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka semua.

"Eh? Akashicchi sudah selesai rapat osis nya?" Tanya Kise sembari senyum senyum

"Ya sudah selesai...kalian sedang apa? Bisa jelaskan padaku Ryouta." Titah Akashi.

"Akashi-kun.." Tetsuna mendekati Akashi, sebelum Kise menjawab pertanyaan sang absolut.

"Hm ada apa Tetsuna?" Akashi bertanya sembari menoleh kearah kanannya tempat Tetsuna berada.

Tetsuna menjulurkan tangannya kearah Akashi, "coba pilih satu jariku."

Akashi menatap heran Tetsuna sejenak tapi tetap ia lakukan apa yang diminta sang surai baby blue barusan.

"Aku pilih ini.." Akashi menyentuh ibu jari Tetsuna

"A-APA?!" Semua kisedai plus Momoi berteriak histeris.

"Ada yang salah dengan pilihanku?" Akashi menatap semuanya heran sedangkan wajah Tetsuna sudah memerah sampai ketelinga.

Oh rupanya seorang Akashi Seijuro cinta sama Kuroko Tetsuna.

"E-eh tidak ada kok!" Momoi menjawab dengan gelagapan.

"Ano..etto aku ingin kekamar mandi dulu." Tetsuna langsung berlari keluar kelas

"Ah Tetsu-chan aku ikut!" Momoi ikut lari keluar kelas mengejar Tetsuna.

Dan tinggallah dikelas para cowo cowo tampan dari kiseki no sedai.

"Ryouta...jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi." Ucap Akashi dan menatap tajam Kise

Kise menelan ludah dan mendekati Akashi untuk memberitahukan apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

"Ah jadi begitu rupanya." Akashi mengangguk paham setelah di ceritakan oleh Kise.

"Itu sebabnya kurokocchi lari dari kelas ssu."

"Aku kalah darimu Akashi..aku saja hanya pilih jari telunjuk Satsuki." Aomine menatap malas si kapten basketnya

"Hm bagaimana jika aku memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan ramalan ibu jari itu." Akashi menyeringai tipis

 **~THE END~**

 **HELLO~~ KETEMU LAGI DENGAN SAYA DI CERITA YANG SATU INI~ SETELAH CUKUP LAMA TIDAK UPDATE CERITA KARENA UN DAN BEBERAPA KEPERLUAN.**

 **SEMOGA READERS DAN SILENT READERS MENYUKAINYA!**

 **ARIGATOU! ^-^**


End file.
